Romeo and Juliet (A Dramatic Romance by Google Translate)
by livvykitty
Summary: In which I decide to put one of my old fanfictions through several layers of Google Translate. One boy must overcome the obstacles of his devout Catholic parents to be with Alfred, resident hottie of Hetalia High. This boy is called Arthur. Or is it Mark? Cornelius?


**Being the insanely clever person I am, I've decided to put my old fanfiction "Like Romeo and Juliet" (which sucked) through four layers of Google Translate. If you want the original story, it's on my profile. This will contain my comments but otherwise will be completely unedited from what Google decided was right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Google Translate.**

* * *

Arthur 's hand through the blonde **(!)**. What is happening ? He knew, and his parents were devout Catholics, who were reconsidering what ... ? Save only those after him, he ... this. The other side , and he was to be the war for two months, trying to figure out their sexual orientation. As a result , not everyone thinks. And when he had finished .

Alfred F. Jones.

Hetalia one has been a new student in a gym, and all the multitude of Head Over Heels , girls. Arthur began to develop a crush. All, however , are the sky and blue eyes , makeup **(Make up? What, is Alfred a goth now? I don't remember anything about make up.)**, hair and silky yellow sand, clothing and war. And when it came, Alfred , Arthur and I did not conceal or hide. From those who are not well including lots of cabinets of the same type **(Arthur isn't hiding in the closet. He's hiding in a cabinet.)**.

And behold, it was small letters . Speaking of the events was the eldest, Cornelius **(Arthur!)** a week later. Sitting at her desk after dropping to the geometry of the prior art. said:

Oh , Mark **(Mark?)**,

I know it's not for you for me, and I in thee, perhaps, or hate, but just to see you

It is his: he , in all ages,

P Ferd.

Arthur concern. No girl at school called the Ferd allies. There was a girl with the other ? The development of the classroom the next day with a letter in a small box at the time . He says:

Oh , Mark **(Arthur.)** ,

Roses are red .

Violets are blue .

The chocolate is sweet,

And you too!

Want to smile

When you ?

As the soft sound of the rain,

Once again , I would.

And you will be my ?

And if it was for a short period

It is his: he , in all ages,

P Ferd.

Arthur saved the lunch box of chocolates. And I ate them casually, as if in your mind , rather than a bad Rachel was a guy named John **(Ivan.)**. "Please , handsome new guy . " Rachel said . The terrified woman took the air , and saw , saw the arrival of Arthur Alfred on the table! M. sat beside her.

" Cornelius **(Arthur.)** Hey , yo. , What is your name? " Alfred tried .

The "A - . Cornelius **(Google Translate apparently does not like the name Arthur.)**" He replied that he did not look .

" Why should appeal to you , Artie ? " Alfred sought .

" No, there is no doubt ," Cornelius **(Arthur)** said. Alfred looked Chocolate Box . It's uncomfortable , of course, so the light was almost invisible. But when I was watching Alfred Jacob Arthur and chocolate, and blush . Requires the view, and you liked the bed before turning off the man **(WHAT?)**.

The day after the letter appeared to Arthur loves wardrobe. He said :

Oh , Mark **(Arthur)**,

So you like ? I want to pray openly without persecution ... very loving ? The authors know that my still wet, but themselves? Please see Artie !

It is his: he , in all ages,

P Ferd.

But suddenly the Arthur series . I mean, he discovered that the skin is not ... Marco Tulio Artie or something, and it happened that , on behalf of ...

P Ferd.

Remove the "end of ...

In Ferd.

R and outside ...

Fred laughed.

Alfred ! ! !

Alfred love letters sent to us at this time ? The pause in mostly ? Arthur Attack emerald later. He loved him ... ? His parents ! It is true , however, that that means ... and ... was swallowed by Jim **(Arthur)**. At this point, now , looking for the arrival of the parents.

Football ...

Football ...

**(Football is now the sound a clock makes.)**

Arthur and his impatience and a touch of the foot.

Touch .

Touch .

**(Touch is now the sound a tap is. Obviously.)**

The silence was driving him crazy , but when he said that if a house ?

Football.

Touch .

Football.

Touch .

At the front door finally cracked open . Arthur waited. Finally , they were sent . We went home, and parents. " ... Mark **(Oh come on! Arthur!)**, what is it? " He asked his father.

"I have something to say that both are very easy to ... " Cornelius said. And a whole.

" Tell me what I can. " His mother smiled sweetly .

Arthur nodded : "This will be " drastically affect my life ... " Arthur paused, " I am a homosexual. "It was a profound silence. If parents do not know it.

Suddenly he laughed his father : "That's a joke that there are some pretty funny , Joni Eareckson was willing to talk with us Send us a chance to learn .. "

"I'm not playing with you , Father. 'm A homosexual. " Cornelius said . Cries next to his mother.

"Evil , it is important to err on the grave where my baby now obligated to do ? " Mother .

"It is necessary , he will repent. ' Every man after marrying a girl from the pain, even if appropriate. , But" Arthur kill me in his way.

" No ," Mark shouted .

" What? " Asked about his father.

" No, I'm sorry to be proud of being what they are, I do not care if the convicted who have the power , and what, you really would " And then Arthur .

"Go Rooms are unrepentant sin , until he went to leave school , but it is there to stay at home until you destroy the right way. , Virginia " with my eyes "to his father that he has permission.

"Fuck you I hate you ," **(Curse words apparently do not translate well.)** and his voice returned : Arthur rushed to the scene . Close the door . And he was there, and flopped on the couch. And he went and lay down.

The next day , Thomas M. means . " Alfred ? " And he asked him what was confused. "Is it lawful for me to say that you alone? "

"Of course ." Says Rachael . And it was . " What is ? "

" Who gave you sending a letter to meet him. " Cornelius said .

"I looked at you, " Alfred jumped .

"But ... was a second father to me from you. " But ... I can not love you . " Said Cornelius .

. " I love you " Alfred thought, " You , a rock on top of them will be : Tonight I give "

" But ... but only for some wisteria cover . Maybe I'm in the window. Well, I can not wait. " Mark said , and walked away.

Alfred was able to go out at night . It happened two companies picturesque home. L ' one stop light ; other. Alfred is the art of the wisteria vines . Purple flowers with a strong pungent odor . It was against Jericho and was on the roof and the top of the house where Arthur is . Mark Cornelius, a city that had come without warning , throw it on after day life .

"Fool , and you do not. " Arthur soul.

" Oh yes ... " Alfred said embarrassed . Arthur and nurtured in love, in the face of Arthur nesting them. " ... There is a Romeo and Juliet, is not it ? " Arthur is not his whip.

Boca Alfred , Arthur. But the world would not be a problem. The direction of Arthur achieved. His lips are warm and perfectly suited for . Arthur threw her arms around his neck and Alfred melt contact. Alfred playing with her hair . Silky . Suspecting that forever.

He loved her **(It refuses to acknowledge Arthur as a boy!)**, and heat, called Mark Cornelius **(I give up)**, strawberries and cream. Arthur pulled the waist , deepening the kiss . Kiss of citizens , and is not allowed. And the two we met and where we were . Simultaneously. At the same time , forever and ever and ever .

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did!**


End file.
